EGY ELTITKOLT SZERELEM EMLÉKEI
by HeavenInHell
Summary: 22 éves korára Hermione Granger egy közel négy éves kisfiú anyukája, akit titokban a szülei nevelnek Ausztráliában. Toby a Perselus Pitonnal folytatott titkos kapcsolat gyümölcse, akinek halála mélyen megrázta a lányt. De kicsoda Anthony Weston, és mi köze lehet a kis Toby Pitonhoz? (Minden véleménynek örülök, legyen pozitív vagy negatív.)
1. 1 RIP

**1\. R.I.P.**

_**2002\. május 12.**_

\- Anya, vigyél magaddal! – A kisfiú durcásan toppantott, és makacsul kapaszkodott édesanyja ruhájába.

\- Tudod, hogy nem lehet, kicsim! – Anyja – szinte gyerek még maga is – lehajolt a gyermekhez, és megsimogatta rakoncátlan, fekete tincseit. – Nagypapa és nagymama vigyázni fognak rád, amíg újra eljövök hozzád. Talán már nem szeretsz velük lenni?

\- De igen – felelte a kisfiú még mindig morcosan –, de azt akarom, hogy te is maradj itt velünk! Kathy az anyukájával lakik, és Tom is. Nekem miért nem lehet?

\- Oh, drágám, tudod, hogy mindennél jobban szeretném, de dolgoznom kell, és egyébként is csak ötöt kell aludnod, és újból itt leszek veled – felelte az anya türelmesen, és kedvesen a kisfiára mosolygott.

\- Nem maradhatnál még egy kicsit? – Már kezdett sírásra görbülni a szája. – Azt akarom, hogy te olvassál nekem esti mesét!

\- Hiszen még csak most ebédeltünk! Messze van még az esti mese ideje! – nevette el magát az édesanyja, és szeme gyanúsan megcsillant. – Azért szép próbálkozás volt – kacsintott a kisfiúra, aki szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét, és zavarában előre-hátrahintázott a sarkán.

\- Tudod, még meg kell látogatnom édesapádat is. Azt szeretném, hogy soha ne felejtse el, hogy mennyire szeretjük – mosolyodott el ismét, de mosolyába ezúttal szomorúság is vegyült.

\- Napról-napra jobban hasonlít rád! – sóhajtott fel magában.

\- Mondd meg neki, anya, hogy nagyon-nagyon szeretem, és ezt is add oda neki, légy szíves! – Ragacsos kis kezével egy tökéletes formájú, fénylő kagylót húzott elő a zsebéből, és az anyja felé nyújtotta. – Nagyival találtuk a strandon.

Anyja szótlanul elvette a kis kincset, és a ház felől közeledő, ötven körüli asszony felé fordult.

\- Mennem kell, anya, bevinnéd magaddal Tobyt, kérlek?

Szomorkás mosollyal megölelte az édesanyját, egy puszit nyomott a kisfiú arcára, majd elindult a Murray Streetet szegélyező Town Green felé, ahol a fák közül észrevétlenül tudott hoppanálni. Port Macquarie vakító napsugarai megcsillantak hullámos, barna haján, ahogy megperdült a saját tengelye körül, és az általa mélyen belélegzett sós, tengeri pára már a sötéten magasló fák hűvösével keveredett.

Az időeltolódásnak köszönhetően itt még alig múlt reggel hat óra. Az erdő csendjét csak a korán kelő énekesmadarakcsivitelése törte meg. A Tiltott Rengeteg mélyén megbúvó kis tisztás felé igyekezett, léptei alatt időnként megcsikordult egy kavics, megreccsentek a talajt borító száraz gallyak.

Közel négy éve már, hogy Harry Potter legyőzte Voldemortot, és Hermione szinte azóta élte rutinszerű életét. Igaz, a hírhedt csata után jó néhány hónapot töltött Ausztráliában a szüleinél, de azután visszatért Londonba, ahol a minisztériumban megszervezett utóvizsgán kitűnően felelt meg minden tantárgyból. Egy évvel később pedig már a Roxfortban tanított, miután Minerva McGalagony, az iskola igazgatónője felajánlotta neki a mugli ismeret tanári pozíciót, amit hálásan elfogadott, mivel szüksége volt a pénzre. Mindent meg akart adni a gyermekének, ami csak tőle tellett. Így hétfőtől-péntekig tanított, és, hacsak tanári teendői, illetve kötelezettségei nem tartóztatták a kastélyban, a hétvégét Ausztráliában töltötte a kisfiával, de minden vasárnap korán visszatért. Visszatért ide, ahol minden kezdődött és végződött.

Útját hatalmasra nőtt vadrózsabokrok állták el, olyan szorosan összefonódva, hogy látszólag lehetetlennek tűnt az átkelés, de ez nem szegte a lány kedvét. Előhúzta pálcáját, és a bozótosra fogva elmormolt néhány szót, mire az engedelmesen kettényílt előtte, majd rögtön össze is zárult, miután keresztülhaladt rajta. A kis tisztást olyan szorosan fogta körbe a vadrózsa, hogy szinte alig hatolt át rajta fénysugár, és egyben kiszűrte az erdő zaját. A mágikus bokrokat a lány ültette, amikor elkezdett tanítani az iskolában, hogy megóvja a kíváncsi szemektől a fekete márvánnyal borított sírt. A márványborításis az ő keze munkája volt, mint ahogy az összes védelmező varázslat, ami a hely érintetlenségét volt hivatva megőrizni. Ez maradt élete szerelméből, a soha nem halványuló, gyötrő emlékek és a soha nem szűnő gyász. Ezekhez viszont húsz körömmel ragaszkodott, védte minden erejével.

Lassan odasétált a sírhoz, kezével lesöpört róla néhány lehullott falevelet, majd pálcájával fehér rózsakoszorút varázsolt a helyükbe. Sóhajtva a sír szélére telepedett, és karjaival átölelte a fejfát, mintha kedvesét ölelné. Nem kellet attól tartania, hogy bárki is rátalálhat így. Lassan elkezdtek peregni a könnyei, és hosszú ideig zokogott némán. Még ennyi idő után sem volt képes elfogadni, hogy a férfi, akit egykor titokban ölelt, megszűnt létezni. Tudta, hogy ostobaság, de mégis, számára úgy tűnt, mintha Perselus Piton soha nem halt volna meg, csak… megszűnt vele lenni. Ezért legalább annyira gyűlölte, mint amennyire szerette, de minden héten hűségesen meglátogatta a sírját, hogy megossza vele apró-cseprő, hétköznapi dolgait, örömeit és bosszúságait, és minden egyes percről beszámolt neki, amit a fiukkal tölthetett. Most azonban nem szólt egy szót sem. Miután a zokogástól kifulladt, csak némán, megadóan bámulta a fejfa semmitmondó feliratát.

**_Perselus Tobias Piton_**

**_Született: 1960. január 9._**

**_Elhunyt: 1998. május 2._**

**_R.I.P_**

A temetésen mindenki ott volt, aki életben maradt. Az iskola tanárai és diákjai, a rend tagjai, még a minisztérium is képviseltette magát. Azután Harry, Ron és Ginny még tiszteletét tette a sírnál egy hónappal a temetés után, azóta viszont senki nem kereste fel. Elfeledték, homályba veszett. Ha ő nem gondoskodott volna róla, mostanra már benőtte, elemésztette volna a vadon. Piton a végrendeletében kérte, hogy itt temessék el, és Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy miért volt olyan fontos számára ez a hely. Még ma is belepirult, ha visszagondolt arra az első édes, forró éjszakára, amit kettesben töltöttek ezen a szent helyen, és amit még megannyi követett boldoggá téve őket, megengedve nekik, hogy időnként megfeledkezzenek a világ borzalmairól, még ha csak oly rövid időre is.

Hirtelen felpattant, és rövid időn belül már a Rengeteg szélén járt, rátérve a kastélyhoz vezető útra. Nem tudott, nem akart most erre gondolni. Épp elég volt, hogy minden éjjel Perselus vágytól fűtött szemeit látta álmában, és bőrén érezte az ujjai nyomát. Nem emésztheti fel a nappalait is ez az őrület. Megrázta a fejét, és sietve belépett a hatalmas bejárati ajtón, mely döngve csapódott be mögötte.


	2. 2 Fekete gyémántgyűrű

**2\. Fekete gyémántgyűrű**

**_1996\. december 31._**

_A hoppanálás halk pukkanással verte fel a Tiltott Rengeteg csendjét. Hermione kissé aggódva vizsgálta a kezében tartott, szerelme által rögtönzött térképet. Még soha nem járt az erdőnek ezen a kastélytól távol eső részén. _

_\- Lumos! – suttogta._

_Pálcáját magasra emelve, lassan, óvatosan elindult arra, amerre úti célját sejtette. Félt, hogy talán már csak hűlt helyét találja Perselusnak, mivel félórás késésben volt. A szüleinek azt hazudta, hogy az Odúban fogja tölteni Szilveszter éjjelét, és csak másnap este tér haza. Életében először hazudott nekik, leszámítva a "klotyómanócsenteelacsokiskekszet" néven elhíresült, családi történetet._

_ Nyugtalan sóhaj hagyta el a száját, amikor végre fényt látott pislákolni az ágak között, de amikor kilépett a kis tisztásra, már csak megkönnyebbülést és vágyakozó örömet érzett. Amit látott__,__ teljes mértékben felülmúlta a várakozását, tekintve, hogy nem is igazán tudta, mit várjon. A pislákoló fény valójában tucatnyi fáklya lángja volt, ahogy nagy ívben körülölelték a tisztás közepén álló, átlagos méretűnek tűnő vászonsátrat, amiről Hermione gyanította, hogy tértágító bűbájjal kezelték. A sátorlapokon átderengő hangulatos fény gyertyákat sejtetett, és az ingatag lángok félhomályba burkolták a sátor előtt fel-alá járkáló férfi alakját, komor ábrázatát. Hermione önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. A férfi hirtelen felpillantott, mintha csak meghallotta volna a lány szívének féktelen zakatolását, majd végtelen lassúsággal megindult felé, hogy amikor végül odaér, pont olyan hirtelen rántsa magához. Hermionét mindig elbűvölte Perselus viselkedésének kiszámíthatatlansága, most sem tudta mire számítson, csak hagyta, hogy a jéghideg-forró érzelmek, melyeket a férfi jelenléte, érintése váltott ki, magukkal sodorják az ismeretlenbe. Ő változatlanul komor arccal meredt a lányra, miközben előhúzta varázspálcáját, és néhány hangtalan bűbájával vélhetőleg elszigetelte önmagukat a külvilágtól. Végül elengedte Hermionét, de továbbra is szótlanul nézett rá, már amennyire a félhomály látni engedte._

_\- Jó estét, Perselus! – A lány nem tudta hova tenni ezt a némajátékot._

_\- Mégis eljöttél – felelte fekete bársony hangján ő._

_\- Kétségek gyötörtek? – Hermione nem értette, hogy a férfi miért nem látja feléje irányuló, elvakult imádatát._

_\- Mindig._

_A lány játékosan Perselus ajkaira helyezte mutatóujját, hogy elhallgattassa a kételyeket, mire a férfi finoman az ajkai közé vette azt, hogy ezzel apró tüzeket gyújtson Hermione testében. Arról, hogy elérte a célját, a másik vágytól felizzó tekintete és elakadó lélegzete biztosította. Végül kezeit a lány derekára csúsztatva felemelte a földről, arra késztetve őt, hogy lábaival kulcsolja át a csípőjét. Egyre jobban szorította magához, miközben szenvedélyesen csókolta, és Hermione még fel sem fogta igazán, de már a sátorban álltak, és Perselus egyenként hámozta le róla a kesztyűt, sálat, sapkát, legvégül pedig a télikabátot, majd hátra lépett, és töprengő ábrázattal vizsgálgatta a lány öltözékét._

_\- Hm. – Szája széle gyanúsan megrezdült._

_\- Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione kissé gyanakodva._

_\- Hm – felelte ismét a fejét ingatva, kiismerhetetlen arckifejezéssel._

_Hermione még mindig tanácstalanul nézett rá. Mikor elindult, még meg volt róla győződve, hogy a magára öltött ruha zseniális választás volt. Egy sötétkék, selyem kezeslábast viselt, mely gyengéden ölelte körül alakját, finoman sejtetve a domborulatokat, dekoltázsa pedig elég mély ugyan, de semmiképpen sem közönséges._

_\- Merlinre – folytatta lehunyt szemmel a férfi -, annyira kívánatos vagy, annyira gyönyörű!_

_Hermione megkönnyebbült szíve örömmámorban úszott, miközben végre ő is tüzetesen szemügyre vette kedvesét._

_\- Perselus – szólította meg hitetlenkedve, mire a férfi hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, és rámosolygott -, te fehér inget viselsz!_

_A látvány nem csak hogy sokkoló volt, de kifejezetten érzéki._

_\- Kedvesem – mondta hátborzongatóan lágy hangon -, nem láttál még fehér denevért?_

_Hermione mélyen beszívta a levegőt, hogy megfeleljen az öniróniával telt kérdésre, de elkésett. A férfi már ismét a karjaiban tartotta, szenvedélyesen csókolva az ágy felé tartott vele, és gyengéden hanyatt fektetve a lányt igyekezett róla lehámozni a ruhát. Itt egy kis segítségre szorult, ugyanis nem ismerte a cipzárt. Mikor már csak a lány fehérneműje tartotta vissza éhes pillantásait, gyengéden végigsimított gyöngyházfényű bőrén, majd tekintetével fogva tartva őt lassan gombolgatni kezdte az ingét. A lány tétován megemelte a kezét, de nem merte átvenni a kezdeményezést. Végül mégis megragadta a férfi szétgombolt ingét, és lehúzta őt magához, hogy újból szenvedélyes csókban forrjanak össze. Percek múltán egy kiismerhetetlenül összegabalyodott pár feküdt a széles ágyon, akik zihálva, kapkodva igyekeztek egymást megszabadítani a maradék ruhadaraboktól. Hermione soha nem tapasztalt, felszabadult boldogságot érzett, mikor a férfi végre teljes valójában kibontakozott előtte. Zavarát és félelmeit legyőzte a vágy, hogy ő is megnyílhasson kedvesének, ahogy még soha senkinek azelőtt. Ugyan felsikoltott a fájdalomtól, mikor a férfi legyőzte a köztük lévő utolsó akadályt is, de a lágy cirógatás, becéző szavak végül megnyugtatták, és szenvedélye ismét magasra csapva vette át az irányítást tudata felett. Mámoruk hangja elvegyült a távoli kastélyból odahallatszó tűzijáték ropogásával._

_\- Szerelmem! – súgta a fülébe szenvedélyesen Perselus, mikor mindketten elérték a mennyországot._

_**2002\. május 13.**_

Hermione fáradtan állt a zuhany alatt egy nyugtalan éjszaka után. Ismét halott kedveséről álmodott, és ezúttal az álom soha véget nem érőnek tűnt. Természetesen ezután egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, és még csak hétfő reggel volt.

Diákok még alig lézengtek, mikor reggelihez ült le a Nagyteremben, ellenben az igazgatónő kisvártatva csatlakozott hozzá. Szinte egyszerre nyúltak a kávéskannáért. Hermione reggelente gyakorlatilag csak az erős, forró italt fogyasztotta.

\- Hosszú éjszaka? – emelte meg a szemöldökét McGalagony.

\- Látom az Öné sem volt kellemesebb! – Hermione hangulata megengedett egy epés megjegyzést.

\- Ne is említse! – sóhajtott fel az igazgatónő, miközben élvezettel kortyolt bele a bögréjébe. – Ez a rengeteg dolgozat!

\- Nem értem, Minerva, miért nem vesz fel egy új átváltoztatástan tanárt. Az igazgatói pozíció így is épp elég felelősséggel jár. Teljesen túlhajszolja magát! – Hermione kissé aggódott, ugyanis McGalagony professzor nem volt már éppen egy mai csibe.

\- Igaza van kedvesem, de már két éve keresem az utódomat, és még mindig nem akadtam megfelelő jelöltre. Még az a szerencse, hogy a házvezetői pozíciót teljes nyugalommal átadhattam Sinistra professzornak.

\- Talán ha engedne egy keveset az elvárásaiból, könnyebben lelne új tanárra, kedves Minerva! – Hermione véleménye szerint az igazgatónő maximalizmusának senki sem tudott volna megfelelni.

Aznap az utolsó órája a hatodévesekkel volt. A felső két tagozat oktatása időnként nehézséget okozott Granger professzornak, tekintetbe véve, hogy ezek a diákok akkor kezdték az iskolát, amikor még ő maga is lelkes tanulója volt annak.

\- Eltehetitek a könyvet, a mai órán nem lesz rá szükségetek! – kezdte Hermione mosolyogva. – Egy meglepetésem van számotokra. Ki emlékszik még arra, hogy miről tanultunk múlt órán? Helena? – szólította fel az első padban ülő fekete hajú lányt.

\- A mugli iskolarendszerről és a muglik tanítási módszereiről – felelte a lány készségesen.

\- Rémlik még, hogy meséltem nektek az osztálykirándulásról? – kérdezte, majd mikor a gyerekek kissé bizonytalanul bólogattak, így folytatta – Nos, a meglepetésem számotokra az, hogy az igazgatónő beleegyezésével elviszlek benneteket egy mugli osztálykirándulásra, amelyre még a tanév vége előtt sort kerítünk. Megtekintjük a Közlekedési Múzeumot, illetve a Nemzeti Galériát, ahol híres történelmi személyiségek arcképeivel fogunk találkozni.

A tanulók izgatottan sugdolózni kezdtek. Az esemény önmagában példátlan volt, hiszen még sosem fordult elő, hogy az iskola csak úgy rászabadította volna mágusnövendékeit a mugli világra.

\- Mielőtt elfelejteném – intette Hermione csendre a diákjait -, természetesen mindenkinek mugli öltözékben kell jönnie, de szerencsére még rengeteg időtök lesz ezen gondolkodni. Azok, akiknek egyetlen mugli családtagja, vagy ismerőse sincs, kérjenek segítséget a többiektől, vagy végső esetben tőlem. A célunk az elvegyülés, nem szeretnék mindenféle oda nem illő ruhadarabokat látni, rendben?

_**2002\. május 17.**_

Hermione épp befejezte a tanítást egy fárasztó hét után. Még volt néhány szabad órája, mielőtt elkezdte volna az éjszakai ügyeletet, amit McGalagony professzortól vállalt át. Emiatt sajnos meg kellett változtatnia a terveit, csak jóval később indulhat el kisfiához, de mivel nem túl gyakran volt szükség hasonló dologra, ezért nem akart kifogást emelni az igazgatónő kérése ellen. Szegény Minerva rendkívül kimerült volt, és nagy szüksége lett volna már arra, hogy végre igazán kialudja magát. A késő délutáni napsütés még melengette a kastély parkját, mikor úgy döntött, hogy lesétál a tóhoz, és esetleg megeteti az óriás polipot. Talárját a fűbe terítve kényelmesen elhelyezkedett azon, és egy ideig élvezte a napsugarak kényeztető cirógatását. Talán kissé el is szundított, mikor valaki elkezdte szólongatni. A hang gazdája futva közeledett, és mint kiderült egy másodéves, hollóhátas diák volt.

\- Granger professzor – kezdte lihegve -, látogatói érkeztek. Az irodájában várnak Önre.

\- Értem, Valerius. Meg tudnád mondani, hogy kik a látogatók? – kérdezte a kisfiút kedvesen.

\- Harry Potter – felelte a gyerek valami földöntúli áhítattal az arcán – és még egy hölgy.

\- Ah, rendben. Köszönöm, Valerius. Most menj, élvezd a szabad estét! – mosolygott Hermione.

Harry és Ginny időnként eljöttek meglátogatni Hermionét, és mivel Harry varázscelebnek számított a maga hírnevével, olyankor az iskola tanulói mint felbolydult méhkas viselkedtek. Mindig akadtak néhányan, akik autogramot kunyeráltak, és többen is igyekeztek a hős közelében lenni, amíg az az iskola területén tartózkodott.

Barátai már rég kényelembe helyezték magukat, mire felért harmadik emeleti irodájába. Mindketten az egyik sarokban elhelyezett kis kanapén üldögéltek, és elmerülten beszélgettek, mikor Hermione benyitott az ajtón. Előttük az asztalon teáskanna gőzölgött, és egy nagy tál sütemény illatozott.

\- Látom, otthonosan érzitek magatokat – üdvözölte őket mosolyogva Hermione. Mindketten felpattantak, és egymással versengve igyekeztek megölelni a lányt.

\- Hermione, annyira hiányoztál! Szégyellhetnéd magad, hogy felénk sem nézel! – Ginny csípőre tett kézzel vizsgálgatta barátnője arcát, mely ismét kialvatlan éjszakákról árulkodott.

Harry és Ginny már régóta aggódtak a lány miatt. Visszavonult, tartózkodó életmódja elég furcsa volt, egyáltalán nem egyezett Hermione személyiségével és korával. Mindketten érezték, hogy valami nincs rendjén, de hiába próbálták meg faggatni, vagy kipuhatolni, mi okozza ezt a passzivitást, az erre irányuló kérdéseket a lány mindig valamilyen semmitmondó válasszal ütötte el.

\- Tudjátok, hogy megy ez – szabadkozott Hermione. – Tanítás egész héten, azután várnak a szüleim. Persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ti nem hiányoztok nekem. Meséljetek, mi történt veletek, mióta utoljára találkoztunk!

\- Oh, nagy újságunk van számodra! – lelkendezett Ginny. – Meséld el inkább te, Harry! – bökte oldalba kedvesét.

\- Öhm – Harry kissé elpirult -, nem nagyon van mit mesélni. Megkértem Ginny kezét, és ő volt kedves boldoggá tenni azzal, hogy igent mondott.

\- Hát nem édes? – nézett rá Ginny melegen, majd Hermione orra alá tolta jobb kezét. – Nézd, milyen gyönyörű gyűrűt kaptam tőle!

Hermione örömmel telve vizsgálta meg a lány kezén ragyogó rubint köves, arany csodát, miközben szórakozottan saját gyűrűjét kezdte el tekergetni. Azt a gyűrűt, amit immár négy éve viselt.

_**1998\. május 4.**_

_A holttestek és sebesültek már eltűntek a kastély és a park területéről. Akit szükséges volt, azt elszállították a St. Mungó kórházba. A holtakat elvitték a családjaik, akikért viszont senki nem jelentkezett, azokat rögtönzött módon eltemették a roxmortsi temetőben. A romokban heverő kastély és a véráztatta föld azonban még őrizte a két nappal korábbi csata emlékét._

_Miután Harry Potter vallomása tisztára mosta Perselus Piton bájitalmester, ex-halálfaló és a Főnix Rendje érdemes tagjának nevét, a minisztérium úgy döntött, hogy a férfi önfeláldozó tettéhez méltó temetésben kell részesüljön. Mindenkit meglepetésként ért azonban, amikor Hector Sabinus, a Sabinus és Társa varázs ügyvédi irodától megkereste McGalagony professzort, hogy ismertesse vele a férfi végrendeletét, mely szerint Perselus Piton minden ingó és ingatlan vagyonát a Roxfortra hagyományozta, hogy annak újraépítését támogassa vele. A végrendeletben egyetlen kikötés volt, miszerint a volt tanár és iskolaigazgató a Tiltott Rengeteg egy meghatározott pontján óhajtotta, hogy végső nyugalomba helyezzék testét. Mivel sem a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak, sem pedig az iskolatanácsnak nem volt ez ellen kifogása, a temetést rendkívül gyorsan meg is szervezték. _

_A szertartás alatt, melyen jó néhányan mondtak beszédet, Ron, Harry, Ginny és Hermione közvetlenül a sírhely mellett álltak megrendülten. A lány kővé dermedt arccal hallgatta végig a ceremóniát, miközben szíve vérrel könnyezett. A temetés után az emberek elvegyültek, és egymással kezdtek beszélgetni, Hermione pedig a sír mellett magára maradva bámulta a friss földhalmot. Teljesen váratlanul érte, amikor Sabinus odalépett mellé, halkan bemutatkozott, és udvariasan megkérdezte, hogy beszélhetnek-e négyszemközt. Hermione ugyan nem tudta, hogy miért van erre szükség, de beleegyezett, és még aznap este találkozott az ügyvéddel a Szárnyas Vadkan nevű fogadóban. _

_Aberforth rá sem pillantott mikor belépett. Mivel a fogadó szinte teljesen üres volt, hamar észrevette az alacsony termetű férfit, aki az egyik hátsó, sötétbe burkolózó asztalnál húzta meg magát. Hermione ezért is választotta ezt a helyet, mert itt nem kellett nemkívánatos fülektől tartania. Mikor végül helyet foglalt a férfival szemben, az megköszörülte kissé a torkát, majd vontatott hangon a tudomására hozta találkozójuk célját._

_\- Miss Granger – kezdte -, az ok, amiért ezt a privát megbeszélést kezdeményeztem az, hogy Perselus Pitonnak van egy titkos pont a végrendeletében, ami kizárólag csak Önre vonatkozik. E pont szerint, halála esetén el kell juttatnom Önnek ezt itt. – Egy kisebb csomagot húzott elő a táskájából, amit Hermione elé helyezett az asztalra. _

_\- Mi van benne? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben fejében ezernyi kérdés merült fel._

_\- Azt nem tudom Önnek megmondani. Mágikus pecsét védi, amint látja – tette hozzá, mintha egy agyalágyultnak magyarázna -, és csak Ön férhet hozzá a tartalmához._

_\- Mikor helyezte el Önöknél ezt a csomagot Pe… Mr. Piton? – Hermione kissé zavarba jött._

_\- Erre vonatkozólag sajnos nem adhatok információt, mivel köt a titoktartási szerződés – felelte a férfi. _

_\- Gyakorlatilag semmilyen más információval nem szolgálhatok Önnek – tette még hozzá sajnálkozva._

_\- Mi történne, ha megszegné a szerződést? – Hermione kezdte sejteni, hogy egyetlen kérdésére sem fog választ kapni._

_\- Az az életembe kerülne, természetesen. Felteszem, nem véletlen, hogy ügyfelünk épp minket keresett fel – mérte végig mindent tudóan a lányt -, ugyanis nem sokan hajlandóak megfizetni a feltétlen titoktartással járó szolgáltatásunk árát. Természetesen Önt nem köti semmiféle szerződés, amennyiben bárkivel is szeretné megosztani a… részleteket. Most pedig, ha kérhetném, itt írja alá. _

_Hermione az éjszakát McGalagony professzor engedélyével a Roxfortban töltötte egykori hálótermében, ahol teljesen egymaga volt. Aki tehette, természetesen hazautazott a családjához. Takaróval szorosan körbeburkolva, néhány gyertya lángjánál bontotta fel a csomagot, ami egy kis dobozkát és egy levelet tartalmazott. A lány reszkető kézzel bontotta ki a pergamentekercset._

_Szerelmem!_

_Úgy rendelkeztem, hogy ezt a levelet halálom esetén kapd kézhez. Amikor ezt olvasod__,__ én már nem leszek életben._

_Azt akarom, hogy tudd, hogy te vagy a legfontosabb személy az életemben, és, hogy csak miattad van erőm végigcsinálni. Tudom, hogy annyi mindent eltitkoltam előled, és úgy érzed, hogy nem bízom meg benned teljesen. Mostanra már számodra is ki kellett derülnie, hogy nem volt választásom. Albus nehéz feladatot bízott rám, és én nem számoltam azzal, hogy míg a vég felé közeledem, olyan valamire találok, amiről azt hittem, számomra elérhetetlen. Ez a valami a Te irántam érzett szerelmed. Alapjaiban rengetted meg a világomat, Hermione. Hidd el nekem, hogy minden együtt töltött percet értékeltem, és__,__ ahogy teltek-múltak a napok egyre gyakrabban vetődött fel bennem egy bűnös gondolat. Bűnös, mert nincs jogom ezt kérni tőled. Enyém lennél mindörökre, ha úgy hozná a sors? Szándékom komolyságáról tanúskodik e kis doboz tartalma. Azt akarom, hogy a tiéd legyen, bárhogy is alakul. Köszönöm, hogy nekem adtad a boldogságot!_

_Szeretettel,_

_Perselus_

_Ui. Ahogy ezt a levelet írom, most itt alszol mellettem békésen. Gyönyörű vagy, mint mindig, és én időnként lopva végigsimítok a testeden. Merlinhez imádkozom, hogy soha ne kelljen elolvasnod ezeket a sorokat._

Hermione testét görcsös, hangtalan zokogás rázta, ahogy kinyitotta a kis dobozkát. Letörölte a könnyeit, majd a gyertya pislákoló lángjánál csodálta meg a fekete gyémántot, amit fehérarany foglalat ölelt körül.

_**2002\. május 17.**_

\- Hahó, Föld hívja Hermionét! – Hirtelen Harry integető keze került fókuszba.

Ginny értetlenül nézett. A mugli kifejezések még mindig szokatlanok voltak számára.

\- Jól vagy, Hermione? – kérdezte kissé aggódva.

\- Hogyne, hogyne – felelte a lány visszanyelve a könnyeit. – Csak egy kissé elkalandoztam. Hol is tartottunk? Ja, persze! Gyönyörű, csodálatos ez a gyűrű! Harry, igazán kitettél magadért! Gratulálok mindkettőtöknek! Meg kell jegyezzem, már épp ideje volt. – Itt vetett egy megrovó pillantást barátjára. – Mikor lesz az esküvő?

\- Augusztusban. Először a Grimmauld térre terveztük, de anya mindenáron az Odúban akarja megrendezni. Nem mertünk neki ellentmondani. Tudod, milyen könnyen megsértődik – felelte Ginny izgatottan.

Hermione már elég jól ismerte ahhoz Mrs. Weasleyt, hogy ilyesmi eszébe se jusson. Mosolyogva figyelte barátnője kipirult arcát, akinek tekintete most Hermione kezére tévedt, ahogy az még mindig az ujján lévő gyűrűt babrálta.

\- Odanézzenek! – kiáltott fel. – Hermione, csak nem titkolsz előlünk valamit? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Hogy mi? Oh, ez. Csak egy régi emlék – legyintett. – Már évek óta viselem.

\- Furcsa, még soha nem tűnt fel – töprengett el vörös hajú barátnéja, és feltűnésmentesen összenézett Harryvel./p


End file.
